The present invention relates to a tracking control system for a video cassette tape recorder and more particularly, to a remote tracking control system which controls the tracking by a remote control signal in reproducing a tape.
A conventional tracking control system for a video cassette tape recorder is structured such that when tracking-up, tracking-down and tracking-stop signals are applied to a servo integrated circuit from a microcomputer, these signals are counted by an up/down counter to preset to a capstan reference counter and a reference signal of the capstan reference counter is compared with control pulse signals which are read by a control head, thereby executing the capstan phase control operation.
In such a conventional system the tracking variation speed and the variation step are accomplished within the servo integrated circuit, so that users can not control the tracking at the outside.